fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Keyes
in " "}} |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= Nine Demon Gates |partner= |base of operations=Cube (former) |status=Deceased |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Necromancer |weapons=Khakkhara |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut=Episode 234 |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Keyes (キース Kīsu) was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 29 Appearance Keyes, as his alias "Black Priest" suggests, dresses in form-fitting robes with a high collar. The robe itself has a checkered pattern, and covers a collared shirt and tie that Keyes wears beneath. Around his face and on his head, Keyes wears an ornate head piece, revealing Tartaros' guild mark, covering his jaw and fanning out over his head almost like a crown. Most notably though, Keyes does not have a human face. Instead, his body seems to be that of a skeleton, with Keyes possessing no nose, eyes or skin. Personality Keyes is a very silent and mysterious Demon, rarely saying a word, although he usually mutters. He has a calm and sadistic demeanor, even when he is about to face his enemies, as he eerily threatened Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla before confronting them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Pages 19-20 Despite his seemingly calm personality, he has shown a more twisted side of his personality; Keyes despises humans and he treats them as tools for him to use for his Necromancy experiments. He sees feelings as humanity's own weakness as he claims that feelings just gets in their way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Pages 9-10 Keyes is also very wicked and doesn't show a trace of remorse on his actions, taking pride in having resurrected Silver's corpse, even marveling at his powers. He also didn't show concern at the fact that Silver wanted to take revenge against the whole guildFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 5 nor worries about if Silver ends up killing his own son, if that allows him to improve the abilities of his Necromancer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Pages 5-6 He is very confident on his plans, and has no problems toying with people's feelings: he mocked and taunted Juvia when she was about to make an important decision for Gray's sakeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Pages 7-9 and he told her the whole truth about Silver while they were fighting. However, he is shocked when something doesn't go the way he had planned and even curses his own folly when making a mistake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Pages 10-13 History At one point in time, using his Curse, Keyes resurrected hundreds of corpses, one of which included Silver Fullbuster, in an experiment to find out how much a corpse could behave like a living human.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 393, Page 5 Synopsis Tartaros arc Keyes gathers with his fellow Nine Demon Gates members at the Tartaros headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 1 As they convene, the group are joined by Kyôka and Silver, both of whom were off on "special missions". Hearing that two of their other members, Jackal and Tempesta, are also out, the group move to put their plans against the Magic world into action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 After hearing about Jackal's successful mission involving the destruction of the entire Magic Council, Keyes listens as some of the other Nine Demon Gates members argue over their lack of participation in the plan so far, though he chooses to remain out of the conversation, instead silently commenting about their dedication to Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 2-4 Later, in Tartaros headquarters, the Black Priest is among the several to sense Natsu Dragneel break into their base.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 31 With the Fairy Tail Guild having landed on and entered their headquarters, Keyes heads out to confront some of the guild members, soon finding Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla as they head out to deactivate Face. Approaching the Fairy Tail Mages, who stand scared at his skeleton-like appearance, Keyes threatens the two women to hell, stating that they shall soon be corpses. As he continues his advance, Keyes is joined by Franmalth, who was hiding in the room as Lucy and Wendy investigated it. Before they can attack, Lucy summons both Taurus and Aries, and the two combine their abilities to form a cloud of wool, which temporarily blinds Keyes and Franmalth, allowing Wendy and Lucy to fly from the room. However, Keyes rapidly teleports from the control center, reappearing in front of the two once more. As he begins to cast a spell to take them out, he is struck from behind by Gray, though turns his body into a black mist to avoid receiving any physical damage. Reforming himself in front of Gray, Keyes recognizes the Ice-Make Mage, and utters Silver's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 2-9 Confused, Gray casts an array of Ice-Make spells at Keyes, though the Demon merely utilizes his mist body once more in order to avoid them, silently muttering that soon Face shall be activated as an annoyed Gray curses his abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 378, Page 3 Keyes continues to battle Gray until Mard Geer activates a Curse that transforms the entire fortress; the Curse causing the enemy Fairy Tail Mage to sink into the ground and be trapped in the stone. Keyes merely watches as the process is completed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 22 However, after Lucy manages to summon the Celestial Spirit King to her aid, the Alegria Curse is lifted from Cube, freeing the Fairy Tail members who were previously trapped. Coming to the aid of Torafusa when he is attacked by Gajeel, Keyes attempts to strike the Iron Dragon Slayer from behind, though is stopped by Juvia, who swoops in to save her comrade. At the same time, both Silver and Gray join the fight, being followed soon after by Tempesta and Natsu. Facing off the Fairy Tail members, Keyes prepares for a four-on-four battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Pages 15-19 Staring down his enemy, Keyes watches as Silver and Tempesta spring into action, the former grabbing Gray and disappearing whilst the latter creates huge whirlwinds to blow their opponents about. As Gajeel and Torafusa later clash, Keyes moves to intercept Natsu as the Dragon Slayer tries to help his friend, surprising him with his mist-like body and easily dodging Juvia's Water Slicer to attack her in return. As he regroups with his fellow Demons and watches Fairy Tail do the same, Keyes silently mutters that nothing is over yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 2-10 Continuing his battle with the three Fairy Tail Mages, Keyes shrugs off a punch from Natsu, his body yet again turning into a misty substance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Page 7 When Natsu leaves him, Keyes turns to attack Juvia once more with his khakkhara, striking her as she stands distracted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 9-12 Hearing her mumble that she believes Gray is in danger, Keyes comments that it will soon be the end of Gray's life, receiving a rage-filled glare from Juvia as he explains that Gray will lose himself in a calamity and follow the fate of his mentor, Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 28-29 Glorifying Silver's Magic abilities, Keyes aims an attack at Juvia as the Water Mage asks why a person with Devil Slaying Magic would join a guild of Demons; Keyes replies that it was all the whim of Mard Geer that Silver be accepted as a Demon GateFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Pages 6-7 and strikes a distracted Juvia with yet another attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 392, Page 4 In the midst of the battle, Keyes lets Juvia know that Silver is, in fact, a corpse of Gray's father revived by the Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 393, Page 4-5 Now rapidly assaulting Juvia, Keyes states that they knew Silver was acting against them, but adds that they let him continue to act as his desire for revenge extended his life; calling him a fascinating puppet, Keyes expresses his belief that humans are merely tools for his research. Making his body intangible, Keyes removes himself from harm's way and tells Juvia that he will next use her corpse to kill all of her friends. Wrapping himself around her body, Keyes tells her in response to her defiance to kill him, but mentions that if he does, Gray will once more be without a father; he then gleefully taunts Juvia whilst citing his belief that human emotions are foolish. With a final twist of his body, Keyes seemingly crushes Juvia, much to everyone's shock, but quickly realizes his folly, as her water body begins to struggle and move about inside him; Keyes is then blown to pieces as Juvia forcefully exits his body, which in turn causes all affected by his Necromancer to cease functioning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Pages 3-16 Curses and Abilities Necromancer (死人使い, ネクロマンサー, Nekuromansā): Using this Curse, Keyes has the ability to perform necromancy, which allows him to revive and control a deceased person, as seen when he used Crawford Seam to remotely activate Face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Pages 6-7 Keyes is able to reanimate hundreds of corpses at a time, which allowed him determine how much a corpse could behave like its former self. However, corpses revived under Keyes control may only exist for a limited time unless they possess a driving force, as Silver's desire for revenge against Demons allowed him to stay reanimated much longer than other corpses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 393, Pages 5-6 Furthermore, if Keyes is defeated, corpses under his control would cease functioning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 393, Page 19 Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子 Mashōryūshi): Keyes' body is made up of thick black particles, allowing him to move similar to a mist and cause both Magic deficiency and illness, as seen after Juvia forcibly exited his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Page 2 The said ability allows Keyes to deform and reform his body seemingly at will to avoid physical and magical attacks, though he has also been seen utilizing the ability almost unconsciously, being able to dodge a sneak attack by Gray with no effort at all by morphing his body as soon as the Ice-Make Mage made contact with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 7-9 Offensively, Keyes can manipulate the poisonous anti-Magic particles in various ways such as spiraling currents,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Page 8 a wave,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 7 or an explosionFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 11 to attack opponents. Equipment Khakkhara: Keyes carried around a Khakkhara, which he used to attack opponents, able to injure even Juvia despite her Water Body,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 12 as well as manipulate the Magical Barrier Particles that compose his body to be sent at the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 392, Page 5 Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell) ''"You Maiden Fairies who have fallen into Hades shall become corpses and drift away in purgatory."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Page 20 *(To Juvia Lockser about Gray Fullbuster) ''"I can see it... The power of that calamity once again bringing forth that despair... And so in the end, the young boy will choose the same fate as his master."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 29 *(To Juvia Lockser) ''"This is my story. A story in which I try to create more perfect dead bodies."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 6 *(To Juvia Lockser) ''"Such is human foolishness. Such is the nature of humans. Emotions are but impediments of reason. Unsightly bundles of ego."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Pages 10-11 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Keyes *Juvia Lockser vs. Keyes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Former members of Tartaros Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Magical creatures Category:Spells